Where the Ocean Meets the Sky
by RainyRain123
Summary: Maukah kau pergi denganku, ke tempat di mana laut bertemu langit? [Percabeth, headcanon]


_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Olympian_ _ & __Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan._ _Title belongs to Nolwenn Leroy's Lullaby._ _I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note:_ _percabeth,_ _headcanon, romance._ _setting saat annabeth dan percy sudah berkuliah di New Rome, dengan asumsi semua tokoh yang disebutkan di sini masih hidup setelah seri the trials of apollo (dan buku apa pun yang melanjutkannya). terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Where the Ocean Meets the Sky**

* * *

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja.

Percy bersikeras mengakhiri liburan musim panas dengan berkendara ke Montauk, dan mengajakku ikut serta. Kabin di tepi laut, semangkuk berondong jagung tiap malam, juga berbungkus-bungkus _marshmallow_. Orang tuanya hanya berpesan untuk tidur tepat waktu dan mencoba menjaga agar kabin ini tidak pecah oleh sampah (yang mana biasanya Percy lakukan dengan sedikit ancaman dariku). Dua hari yang tenang, tanpa gangguan monster dan tugas kuliah yang sudah dirampungkan.

Senja di hari terakhir, dia mengajakku keluar.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kuperlihatkan."

Aku tidak punya ide apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, namun lebih tinggi dan lebih sering tersenyum sekarang. Dia masih Otak Ganggang, sesekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu arti tatapannya yang ini. Begitu aneh, memandang segala sesuatunya dalam-dalam, hampir menarikku untuk menatap kilau hijau lautnya tiap saat. Dan saat kubilang 'tiap saat', maksudku memang seperti itu.

Ehem.

Sampai di mana tadi? Oh, ya. Dia masih menunggu jawabanku. "Oke," aku berdeham. "Asal bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

Dia tersenyum jahil dan memimpinku menyusuri pantai.

Angkasa masih terbelah jingga dari arah horison waktu kami berjalan bertelanjang kaki. Tidak ada sesuatu di pikiranku sekarang selain laut, hamparan pasir berbaur tanah kasar, tangan Percy yang besar menggenggam tanganku, serta bau laut yang menguar darinya dan dari laut itu sendiri. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara camar dan tanpa sadar merasa seluruh dunia seolah dibuat hanya untuk saat ini. Tidak ada misi, tidak ada pertarungan, tidak ada para 'orang tua' di atas sana yang sepertinya punya tendensi melibatkan kami dalam segala kekacauan. Tidak ada apa pun. Hanya Percy dan aku.

Beberapa tahun lalu, memimpikan masa-masa damai seperti ini sangat sulit. Aku terbiasa menebas monster, berusaha tetap hidup, mencoba membuat Percy tidak hilang dari sisiku. Sekarang, semua hal itu seolah khayalan buram dan kami berdua hanya murid tahun pertama biasa di program arsitektur dan _marine science_ di _New Rome_. Yang—harus kuakui—cukup mudah untuk dilakukan.

Sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, aku melihat pancang-pancang kayu gelap menjorok ke air laut di depan sana, yang dulunya pasti jembatan dermaga, tersembunyi di balik batu-batu karang. Dari gerak tubuhnya, aku tahu Percy akan mengajakku ke sana sebelum kami benar-benar sampai. Dia mengamati jembatan lapuk berlumut dan berganggang itu sejenak, kemudian memutuskan aman untuk duduk di atasnya.

"Bisa tunggu di sini?" Percy tampak gugup, entah mengapa. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku persiapkan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Hah? Apa?" Ini sesuatu yang tidak Percy sekali.

"Uh, ada yang mesti kupastikan. Dengan Poseidon. Tidak lama. Hanya ... duduk saja di sini sampai aku kembali. Oke?"

"Kau kira aman anak blasteran duduk tanpa perlawanan di tempat terbuka?" aku tidak ingin membuatnya tampak begitu, tapi aku menggerutu. Siapa yang tahu tidak ada perangkap di sini? "Aku bahkan tidak bawa pedangku."

"Hei, itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah minta tolong Hazel untuk menyamarkan tempat ini dengan Kabut untuk hari ini. Rileks dan tunggu saja," dia mengatakannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Seolah dikejar sesuatu. Dia menatapku seperti memohon. Dan ini lebih tidak seperti Percy.

Akhirnya aku menghela napas. Memiliki pacar seperti Percy sudah mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk tidak meninjunya di teritori ayahnya. Kucium pipinya. Bau laut menguat. "Baiklah. Cepat kembali."

Percy tersenyum, lalu melompat ke laut.

* * *

Aku masih sendirian di dermaga. Mencelup kaki di air, dan tidak punya pilihan selain melihat senja menjemput malam. Mangsa yang empuk bagi monster kelaparan, mungkin, tapi kuharap mereka tidak mencoba mengganggu putri Athena yang sedang kesal karena terpaksa menunggu tanpa senjata.

Tapi ternyata aku tidak perlu memaksa diri. Laut sekarang menjadi cermin langit, menyebarkan awan-awan jingga dan pink dalam ombaknya yang tenang. Aku selalu suka pemandangan ini, dan benar-benar yakin jika belajar lebih banyak dari laptop Daedalus akan membuatku tahu bagaimana caranya menangkap pemandangan ini untuk dijadikan karya arsitektur. Mungkin untuk dinding empat dimensi? Atau pilar-pilar kuil? Aku tidak sabar memberitahu Percy. Sayangnya, dia belum kembali.

Mataku mulai terbiasa dengan senja temaram yang hampir hilang. Apollo sudah mengendarai matahari di belahan bumi yang lain, dan aku ditinggal sendiri bersama angin dan gelap. Oke, tidak masalah. Jika ternyata apa yang ingin dia perlihatkan hanyalah salah satu dari hasil kerja otak ganggangnya, kupastikan Percy akan menyesal. Dia mulai membuatku khawatir, sumpah.

Baru saja aku berpikir ini strategi baru Hera untuk memisahkan Percy dariku saat segulung ombak besar memancar keluar dari laut di kejauhan. Percy berenang dengan cepat. Ada yang tidak beres. Apa dia lari dari sesuatu? Apa dia habis bertarung? Tapi tidak ada Riptide di tangannya.

"Annabeth!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi kurasa dia menyeringai sekarang. Ada apa? Itu senyum kelegaan atau apa? Belum sempat aku bertanya, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah di sampingku. Matanya berpendar seperti laut jernih mana pun di dunia. Masih Percy yang kukenal. Dan saat dia menggenggam tanganku, kupikir tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik.

Aku salah.

"Perkenalkan teman-teman baruku: Hantu Laut."

Lalu mata Percy bergelimangan cahaya biru, lalu wajahnya, lalu tangannya, dan seluruh tubuhnya. Aku sadar bukan dia yang berpendar, melainkan laut. Cahaya yang terbias oleh sesuatu di laut yang mengikutinya tadi.

"Di immortales."

Aku sudah pernah melihat ini dari televisi sekali. Tapi kuberitahu, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pertunjukan asli. Menyebar di laut, terhampar di pandanganku, adalah titik-titik biru kecil yang bergerak dan bersinar. Beberapa bergerombol dalam koloni asimetris, berenang, mengambang, seperti hantu yang dipermainkan arus. Hanya saja, wujud asli hantu itu hanyalah makhluk-makhluk kecil yang menghasilkan cahaya.

"Hei, ini biolu—"

" _Bioluminescence_ , ya, aku ingat. Ketika pigmen luciferin teroksidasi dibantu oleh enzim luciferase sehingga menghasilkan warna terang." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar. "Ini ... ini indah sekali, Percy!"

Dia meringis. "Kau memang selalu ingin menang, ya?"

Aku meninju bahunya, dan tertawa. Dia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Jadi, apa ini?"

Percy tersenyum menyebalkan dalam keredapan. "Oh, wah, kau bertanya pada akhirnya!"

Aku berdecak. "Yah, _b_ _i_ _oluminescence_ bisa terjadi pada banyak spesies. Kunang-kunang salah satunya. Dan lebih banyak pada makhluk laut. Jadi," aku menunjuk kumpulan cahaya biru di depan kami, "spesies apa ini?"

"Aku mempelajarinya di ekosistem laut bulan lalu. Apa yang mereka katakan? Uh, sesuatu seperti _noctiluca_ dan dino—aku tidak yakin makhluk kecil ini ada hubungan dengan dinosaurus, tapi, ya, dino-flagela kurasa."

"Dinoflagelata," koreksiku. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku belajar hal ini, jadi kupanggil semua ingatanku. "Itu salah satu dari protista bersel satu, dan termasuk dalam eukariot. Eh, makhluk hidup bermembran sejati."

"Wah, akan kuingat kalau-kalau ada soal seperti itu di ujian."

Percy masih menggenggam tanganku, dan sekarang dia membuat kami duduk di tepian kayu sambil menggerakkan kaki ke laut. Seberkas cahaya biru kehijauan berpendar memanjang dari jejak airnya. "Mereka bersinar kalau diganggu."

"Atau dimakan," aku mengangkat telapak tangannya dan meraba jarinya yang kapalan. Nyaman. Agaknya telapak tangan kami saling menyukai. "Perlindungan diri yang aneh. Sebab karena cahaya itulah mereka jadi dikenal predator."

Percy menyeringai. "Mirip blasteran. Tapi kita menghasilkan bau alih-alih cahaya."

Aku tertawa lagi. Bersama Percy selalu mudah bagiku. Meski aku bisa katakan kalau dia sering kikuk bersamaku. Dia menahan diri, atau berusaha terlihat seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Padahal, yah, aku menyukai dia yang apa adanya, termasuk sifat bodoh dan jahilnya. Percy hanya tidak tahu itu.

"Jadi," aku menatap matanya, "ini yang ingin kau perlihatkan setelah membuatku meninggalkan proyekku di kabin?"

Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas, tapi kurasa Percy merona. "Aku diberitahu kalau malam ini adalah puncak mekar _noctiluca_. Dan jumlah mereka yang masif akan membahayakan ikan-ikan di sekitar—ayah bilang mereka mengumpulkan amonia—jadi aku mengungsikan semua makhluk laut di dekat sini dengan bantuannya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Serius. Percy tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan kehidupan di laut, meski sedang berkencan. Dan, aku menyukainya karena itu.

"Hm. Aku cukup bangga padamu."

Dia tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Dan kilatan di matanya memukau seperti biasa. "Benarkah? Otakku tidak selamanya penuh ganggang, kautahu. Dan aku bekerja keras untuk ini."

Bisa kulihat. Percy menghalau semua makhluk laut sehingga kami bisa menikmati semua ini tanpa khawatir membuat polusi. Itu sebabnya lautan jadi padang cahaya biru neon yang berpendar sampai kejauhan, sampai ke batas di mana laut menyentuh langit. Menjadikan dua bidang bintang yang memperkaya malam ini.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang butuh ini untuk inspirasi satu semester ke depan."

Percy berkata ragu, "Eh, jadi, untuk libur musim panas berikutnya kau mau pergi denganku?"

Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang dia sudah bertanya. "Aku yang akan menentukan tempat. Kau hanya perlu patuh dan menemaniku." Aku melihat Percy mengedikkan bahu seakan berkata, _'Oh, sempurna. Pasti ada kuliah tambahan saat itu.'_ Dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dia mengenalku terlalu baik.

"Lalu liburan musim panas berikut berikutnya?"

"Ya."

"Berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnya juga?"

"Selama yang kau inginkan, Otak Ganggang."

Dia sepertinya menyukai gagasan itu. Karena genggaman tangannya menguat dan senyumnya menghangat.

"Nah, satu lagi." Percy mencari sesuatu di kantung celana jinsnya, kemudian memberiku sesuatu—seuntai gelang bermanik bening. "Tyson membantuku membuatnya. Ini semacam wadah untuk apa pun yang mau kau isi ke dalamnya. Pasir warna-warni, air, daun, apa pun. Lalu aku berpikir, kenapa tidak untuk menampung beberapa _noctiluca_?"

Aku mengamatinya dalam cahaya biru redup, berharap wajahku tidak memerah. "Eh, Percy. Kau tidak suka jika ada hewan dikurung."

Dia memberiku tatapan itu lagi, dalam dan tenang dan aku belum menemukan cara menafsirkannya. Seolah matanya menjadi samudra, indah sekaligus misterius di waktu yang sama.

"Tentu saja. Maka aku memberinya padamu. Kau akan membuat makhluk ini hidup. Kau Annabeth, 'kan? Jadi aku percaya."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat dadaku seperti dipilin. Pujiannya yang sebesar gunung, atau fakta bahwa Percy tahu aku akan menyukai gelang ini. Kepercayaannya padaku, atau hadiah indah yang dia berikan. Kuputuskan keduanya adalah alasan yang benar.

"Mau membantuku menangkap beberapa?"

Percy memisahkan _noctiluca_ yang paling terang dan memasukkannya melalui lubang di gelang yang sudah berisi air laut. "Aku juga menangkap banyak plankton dan alga. Dia akan bertahan beberapa lama sampai kau punya rencana untuknya."

"Hm, kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kolam kecil di tengah Perkemahan Blasteran?"

Lalu kami duduk dengan tenang. Aku menyepak air dan membuat pola yang bersinar terang. Percy merangkulku dan kami bercerita banyak hal. Tentang masa lalu, pertemuan kami, petualangan selama ini. Pertempuran dengan Titan, dan pertarungan melawan Gaea. Pertemuan kami di New Rome setelah dia menghilang, hingga terjun bebas menuju Tartarus. Tentang teman-teman yang hilang, dan yang masih ada di sisi kami untuk terus berjuang. Tidak ada yang membosankan dalam mengenang—terutama karena dari sanalah seseorang bisa belajar. Aku bahkan terbahak tiap kali Percy membuat lelucon, mencoba memandang segalanya dengan cara berbeda.

Dan tentang masa depan. Halimun tipis masih menyelimuti rahasia itu. Tapi, aku tidak takut. Selama bersama Percy, aku akan bertahan. Sehingga pada akhirnya dia akan terus mengajakku melihat hantu laut, nanti, di masa-masa mendatang. Atau mengobrol dengan segenggam berondong jagung di tiap akhir liburan. Atau duduk di beranda kabin dengan bunyi debur ombak dan lagu kulit kerang.

"Kau mau kuceritakan tentang bagaimana rencanaku untuk kita di New Rome setelah lulus?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyaku.

"Karena kupikir kaulah yang akan selalu siap dengan rencana."

Aku menahan senyum. "Coba katakan dan kita perbaiki bagian yang rumpang."

Percy bersungut-sungut, "Kau berkata seolah aku selalu mengacaukan segalanya."

Tawaku melebur dengan ombak saat aku memeluknya erat dan membiarkan dia tahu satu hal.

"Aku tidak keberatan hidup selamanya denganmu untuk mencegah itu, Otak Ganggang."

Dia menatapku dan aku menemukan tempat dalam matanya. Sinar biru temaram meliputi segalanya, membekukan waktu. Ajaib sekali ketika berpikir bahwa hanya dengan menatapnya, aku tahu dia memikirkan hal yang sama. Bahwa kata 'cinta' hanya definisi fana paling sederhana untuk segala yang kurasakan sekarang: pandangannya, suara napasnya, genggamannya, kehadirannya. Percy adalah rumah yang kucari selama ini.

"Hm, setelah berpikir ulang, sepertinya bagus jika kita tangkap beberapa _noctiluca_ lagi." Dia masih menyunggingkan senyum-pembuat-masalah andalannya saat melanjutkan, "Mengoreksi rencanaku bisa menunggu."

Kini giliranku menyeringai. "'Kita'? Kau mau mengajakku melancong, Kapten?"

"Hanya jika kau tertarik untuk menyesatkan diri di antara lautan hantu."

"Mungkin," aku pura-pura memikirkan tawarannya. "Mungkin dengan beberapa gelembung udara."

Di bawah kami, laut berencana memeluk melalui bentangan bintik biru redup yang menyembunyikan misteri tak berdasar; sama seperti masa depan yang berkabut dan bergunung terjal. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa bernapas di dalam sana, tapi selama Percy ada, aku tak perlu memikirkan apa pun.

"Siap?"

Percy memberi aba-aba, dan aku terjun bersamanya.


End file.
